vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
From Y to Y
[[Archivo:From_y_to_y.jpg|thumb|300px|From Y to Y Ilustrada por JimmyThumb-P]]From Y to Y es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, Miku cuenta sobre una relación que progresaba, pero su pareja decide ir por un camino diferente y terminan, a pesar de que Miku seguía amándole, ella no se opone y espera que se encuentren otra vez. Actuálmente esta canción supera el millón de visitas, siendo la canción más notable de JimmyThumb-P. También cuenta con una novela, escrita por Mikami Yasuaki e Ilustrada por toi8. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku (Megurine Luka) Música, Letra, Ilustración y PV: JimmyThumb-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat.Hatsune Miku *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *MOER feat. Hatsune Miku -2nd anniversary- *Toy Box *Hatsune Miku Thank you 1826 Days ～SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project 5th Anniversary Selection～ *Hatsune Miku Best ~Memories~ *Gekkaneta Vol.12 Letras Kanji= 背中を向けて君は歩き出した 交わす言葉も無いまま 揺れる心の中　子供のように叫んだ 行かないで　行かないで　ねえ… 背中を向けて僕は歩き出した 涙落ちる前に行かなきゃ 幸せすぎるのは嫌いだと偽った 強がって手放した理想の未来 取り戻せぬ願い 少し広く感じる　この狭いワンルーム 心の隙間を広げるようだ 少し長く感じる　ほんの一分一秒 君と過ごせたら、と 願うことさえ許されない世界なのかな たった一つの嘘でさえも 君の涙を生んでしまう 数え切れないほどの罪を重ねてきた その手に触れたこと 君の隣でそっと生きようとしたこと 今を一つ拾うたび　過去を一つ捨てるような 有限の記憶と時間の中 そこに居座っただけの僕の存在など きっと君の記憶から消える もう二度と戻れないの？ ここは始まりか、終わりか 広いベッドで眠る夜はまだ明けない また一人で夢を見るよ 君の記憶を辿る夢を 数え切れないほどの罪を重ねてきた その手に触れたこと 君の隣でそっと生きようとしたこと 孤独の痛みで償うから 君の記憶にそっと居させて 変わらない気持ちでまた出会えたら良いね そして手を繋ごう そのときまで 「またね」 |-| Romaji= Senaka wo mukete kimi wa aruki dashita kawasu kotoba mo nai mama yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda ikanai de ikanai de, nee senaka wo mukete boku wa aruki dashita namida ochiru mae ni ikana kya shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai mirai, torimodosenu, negai Sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai WANRUUMU kokoro no sukima wo hirogeru youda sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou kimi to sugosetara, to negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nanoka na tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo kimi no namida wo unde shimau kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanete kitta sono te ni fureta koto kimi to tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto Ima wo hitotsu hirou tabi kako wo hitotsu suteru youna yuugen no kioku no jikan no naka soko ni isuwatta dake no boku no sonzai nado kitto kimi no kioku kara kieru Ah~ mou nido to modorenai no? koko wa hajimari ka, owari ka hiroi BEDDO de nemuru yoru wa mada akenai mata hitori de yume wo miru yo kimi no kioku wo tadoru yume wo kazoe kirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanete kita sono te ni fureta koto kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto kodoku no itami de tsugunau kara kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete Kawaranai kimochi de matta deaetara ii ne soshite wo te wo tsunagou sono toki made 'mata ne' |-| Español= Empezaste a caminar dandome la espalda Sin intercambiar palabras En mi mente vacilante, llore como un niño No te vayas no te vayas por favor Comence a caminar dandote la espalda Tengo que irme antes que mis lagrimas caigan Pretendiendo que me disgusta estar feliz Estaba alardeando y deje mi futuro ideal futuro futuro Futuro Y deseos que no recuperare deseo deseo deseo Mi pequeño cuarto el cual lo siento un poco amplio Parece que en ensancha una grieta en mi mente Un minuto, un segundo me parecen mas largos Siempre deseé estar contigo Estoy en un mundo en donde no esta permitido incluso desearlo? Incluso una mentira que dije Esta dirigida a tus lagrimas He repetido tantos pecados tantas veces que no los puedo contar Uno es que toque tu mano El otro es que intente vivir feliz a tu lado En tiempo y en memorias limitadas Como tomar una hoy y después dejar otra en el pasado La existencia de mi ser se quedo ahí Sera borrada de tu memoria Nunca podremos volver de nuevo? Es este el lugar el principio o el fin? Estoy durmiendo en una gran cama la noche que no ha terminado aun soñare en soledad de nuevo El sueño en el que soy feliz contigo He repetido tantos pecados tantas veces que no los puedo contar Uno es que toque tu mano Otro es que intente vivir feliz a tu lado Los expiare con el dolor de mi soledad Por favor dejame quedarme gentilmente en tus recuerdos Si nos conocemos de nuevo como antes Dejame tomar tu mano Hasta ese entonces Nos volveremos a ver Versiones Sucesivas thumb|296px|Imagen del PV. from G to M (Shor ver.) Fue publicada un 6 de agosto de 2013 en nicovideo, actualmente supera las 70 mil visitas. JimmyThumbP publicó esta canción como una versión original y parodía de su original con Miku. El nombre de la canción significa "from Gachapin to Mukku", Gachapin es el personaje en el que está basado Gachapoid y Mukku es el amigo de él. Intérprete: Gachapoid Música, Letra y Video: '''JimmyThumb-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Paola Scarlet Kanji= 背中を向けて君は歩き出した 回すプロペラも無いまま 蒸れる着ぐるみの中　子供のように叫んだ 行かないで　行かないで　ねえ… 背中を向けて僕は歩き出した 背ビレ取れる前に行かなきゃ モジャモジャすぎるのは嫌いだと偽った 強がって手放した理想の未 未来… 取り戻せぬ願い 願い… かなり狭く感じる　この狭いコスチューム 新鮮な空気が足りないようだ 少し長く感じる　ほんの一分一秒 君と過ごせたら、と 願うことさえ許されない世界なのかな たった一つの嘘でさえも 君の涙を生んでしまう 数え切れないほどの罪を重ねてきた その毛に触れたこと 君の身体をそっと 食べようとしたこと 前歯の痛みで償うから 僕のお腹をそっと みたして 変わらないキモさでまた出会えたそのときは プロペラを渡そう そのときまで 「またね」 |-| Romaji= Senaka wo mukete kimi wa arukidashita Mawasu puropera mo nai mama Mureru kigurumi no naka kodomo no you ni sakenda Ikanaide ikanaide nee... Senaka wo mukete boku wa arukidashita Sebire toreru mae ni ikanakya Mojamoja sugiru no wa kiraida to itsuwatta Tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no Mirai… Torimodosenu negai… Kanari semaku kanjiru kono semai kosuchuumu Shinsenna kuuki ga tarinai youda Sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou Kimi to sugosetara, to Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nano kana Tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo Kimi no namida wo unde shimau Kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita Sono te ni fureta koto Kimi no karada o sotto Tabeyou to shita koto maeba no itami de tsugunau kara boku no onaka o sotto mitashite Kawaranai kimosa de mata deaeta sono toki wa Puropera o watasou Sono tokimade "mata ne" |-| Español= Aun no la tenemos. Galería 9tnx4z.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por '''toe8. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción con Novela